


Hurting Each Other

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, BDSM, Emotional, Erotica, Ex Sex, F/F, Making Up, Miss, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Spanking, Writing on the Body, rough, slap, slut, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "It's the kind of hurt you don't come back from. The kind of broken you can't ever put back together. I don't care. I want to put it back together. I know that's selfish! I know I have no right to ask you for it. But I want it so bad that I'm here and I'm asking."Maybe the only stories this mushy Muncher loves more than stories about people getting together are stories about people getting back together. This here little slice of depravity is about two people who hurt each other deeply and have broken up. When they make up, everything's still a little raw, and they start hurting each other again -- only this time, each of them wants to be hurt. Two lovers that know each other and their bodies well, learning something new about themselves and each other.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 11





	Hurting Each Other

[F4F][F4TF] Hurting Each Other [Back With Your Ex][Angry Make-Up Sex][Taking Turns as Dom/Sub][Degradation][Name-Calling][Face Slaps][Spanking][Pussy Slaps][Oral][Get My Face In That Honey] [Painful Over-Stimulation][Writing On You With A Marker] [Safe Word][Aftercare]

[The sitch: you and your girl had a nasty, messy break-up a few weeks ago. She hurt you bad, you hurt her bad - but you can't let her go, and so late one night, you show up at her doorstep. The important thing to emphasize here is all this kinky stuff is brand spanking new - it's undiscovered territory for the both of them. Counting on you to deliver on the nervous butterflies.]

[A Note on Junk: the listener's genitalia is not referenced directly in the dialogue, but the speaker does give her head. If you're looking to be more inclusive, you can approach this in a few different ways: for example, you can make the sounds somewhat ambiguous, or you might record separate versions for different bits.]

[car driving in light rain - talking to self:] Oh, good, she's home.

[car stops, turn off engine, walking up steps]

[DEEP BREATH] Okay. Here goes.

[knock on front door - interior door opens] Hello. Uh, can I come in?

[they let you in] Thanks.

That's a good question. Let me think, do you need to take my coat? I guess that depends how long I'm staying, and I guess that depends on whether or not you throw my ass out. You know what? I'm gonna hope you're not gonna do that despite the fact that I deserve it, so I'm gonna take off the coat.

So: you're probably wondering what I'm doing, coming over unannounced in the middle of the night. [awkward laugh] I mean, I'm kinda wondering the same thing myself. Every part of my brain is telling me, don't do it. She doesn't want to see you. There's a reason why we broke up. And sometimes people can be exes and still be friends, but not when they break up the way that we broke up, and not so soon after breaking up. And I know this. My brain knows this, and it was screaming this at me the whole time I was driving over here. It's been screaming it at me these last few weeks after we broke up.

But I still showed up at your door. Still wanted to see you. Still needed to see you. And I realize I'm still not actually telling you why I'm here or why I need to talk to you or what I want with you. And I guess I've been kinda hoping that you would know without me having to say anything, and yes, I know how fucked up that is, because me expecting you to be telepathic and somehow know what was going on with me is how things soured in the first place. So, okay. What I want.

What I want is to be kissed. I want you to kiss me. I want to kiss you back. I want to tell you how fucking sorry I am for the way I hurt you, and yeah, I want you to tell me how fucking sorry you are for the way you hurt me. You hurt me so bad, babe! Almost as much as I hurt you. It's the kind of hurt you don't come back from. The kind of broken you can't ever put back together.

I don't care. I want to put it back together. I know that's selfish! I know I have no right to ask you for it. But I want it so bad that I'm here and I'm asking. I want you. I want us. I want what we had. It was special and it was sweet and it was ours. I want it back, because a world without it is so cold and shitty and empty.

So, that's what I want. There. I put it all out there. I want you to kiss me. I guess the question is, what do you want?

[she leans in, gentle, slow; from you, a cathartic, melting sigh; then it's smooch city, population: you]

Yeah. I missed you, too. [smooches & tears] I'm so sorry.

Yes, of course I forgive you! [smooch] Mmm. Are we [smooched] gonna talk through all this stuff, or [smooched] are we just gonna get lost in the moment? [lots of kisses] Okay, I can take a hint.

Oh, you're kissing my neck. That's not fair. You know what that does to me. Makes me so whiny and needy and desperate and loud. Oh, fuck. Right there, right there, right fucking there, baby! That's what I like. God, I'm getting weak in the knees. You keep kissing my neck like that, and I'm gonna fall over. And I got my arms around you, so I am absolutely taking you down with me. You better push me up against the wall. Safety first. Oh! That was a little rough, babe.

No, I'm not complaining. [whisper:] I kinda like it. I kinda want it.

I mean, you've got a lot of aggression to work out, baby, so let's work it out, together. Give it to me. I want it. I need it. [whisper:] I deserve it.

So do you. I've got aggression too, baby. I'm going to give as good as I get. Maybe I'll push YOU up against the wall. [flip her around, smooch her hard until you're out of breath] Dirty trick, going for my neck like that. My one weakness. But I know yours, sweetheart. [whisper:] Your ears.

[licking and nibbling on her ears, soft voice:] I'm gonna use a little less tongue this time, a little more teeth. Oh, you like that. I'm gonna be real quiet, because I'm right up in your ear, but you don't need to be quiet, baby. I want you to be loud. Be loud for me. That's an order, baby, not a fucking suggestion.

[still whispers:] Yes, yes. That's what I want. Let me in your other ear.

[move to her other ear, licking and biting and whispering throughout:] Give me those moans. Don't you hold them. Don't you dare hold the moan on me. I want it! What are you doing? You're at my neck again. You're gonna make me scream, honey, and I'm right next to your ear. Oh, you expect me to hold the moan? You fucking bitch. Bite my neck, then. Bite it. Fucking bite it…! [hold that moan]

No, you didn't bite me too hard. Or maybe you did, but, like, I'm into it? I want it to hurt. I want you to hurt me. It's making me really wet. I don't know why, but it is. I'm sure if we dug into it and psycho-analyzed it, it'd be all fucked-up and unhealthy but I don't really want to stop and think about it, I just want to chase it. Are you okay with that, with hurting me?

Ha, "only if I hurt you back"? Oh, jeez, this is gonna be a crazy night. Okay, yeah. Let's chase this thing together. Bite me again, bitch.

[yelp!] I think that's going to leave a mark there, baby. That's okay, though. I want it. I want your mark on me. I want to belong to you all over again. [smooches] And I want you to belong to me. I want to mark you.

Oh, of course, my love. Of course I'll slap your face. I thought you'd never ask. [hard slap across the face] Now slap me back.

Hey! I said slap me back, cunt. Do it. Now.

Okay, yeah, time out. I'm sorry. If you don't want to do it, then absolutely, you don't have to. I guess if we're going to do this kinda stuff, we probably need, like, a safe word?

Yeah, that one works for me. Now, did you like it when I slapped your face?

I know you wanted it, but that's not what I'm asking. I want to know if you liked it.

[quietly:] You loved it.

But you don't want to slap me back. Or is it specifically about slapping my face?

Cool beans. So, if I want you to hit me somewhere else, you'll do it? Or, I mean, at least you'll be open to it?

I mean, yeah, I have something in mind, but I'm saving it for later. It's a surprise. Do you want me to slap your face again?

Then thank me for it. "Thank you, Miss, may I have another?"

[slap] Yeah. I think I want you to call me Miss. It's kinda hot. [smooch] Let me kiss that cheek where I slapped you. [kisses] I bet it's on fire. I bet all of you is on fire for your Miss. Is your crotch on fire for me, honey? Let me slip this hand in your jeans. In your panties. God, it's practically boiling. So hot and so ready for me.

But I still want to mark you. Like you marked me. And I don't think slapping your pretty face is gonna do it. [mischievous:] Get me a sharpie. I'm gonna write on you!

Give it here, thanks. Now, take off your shirt for me. I'm gonna put it on your back.

Yes, I know you won't be able to see it, that's the whole point. I'm gonna write whatever filthy, degrading thing I want to. Now, get the shirt off.

No? You're telling me no? [break:] So, um, you didn't use the safe word, so I think this is maybe not a real no? Or is it, and you just forgot the safe word? This is new, so, I'm sorry if it's a little awkward, I just, I had to ask.

You want me to "make" you do it? Oh, so you're being a brat? Miss knows how to deal with brats. Take off the shirt. Now. Or else I'm gonna rip it off your body?

Oh! That's exactly what you want? Um, wait, are you sure? That's a pretty nice top! It looks expensive?

"That's what makes it hot?" Okay, honey. But don't be crying about it in the morning. [growling:] Let Miss rip that shirt right off you, then!

[fists clenching fabric, pulling at it, grunting with exertion - but it won't rip! Burst out laughing:] Okay, so apparently I'm going to need some help with this one. Fetch me the scissors, dear. [bonus cute points if you pronounce "scissors" as "skissors"]

[laughing while she's in the other room] I just wanted to, like, spontaneously write on you, didn't mean to make a whole production out of it. [hands you the scissors] Thanks. Now, let's do a couple of little snips to get this party started. [snip, snip] Okay, that should make it easier to rip. Let me put these down. And, here we go.

[Grabbing fabric, ripping it off] Yes! I am the world's strongest lesbian! I'm going to open every fucking jar in this house with my mighty hands!

Now turn around. Let me crouch down here, so I can write on the small of your back. [uncap the marker, sniff] You ever sniff markers when you were a kid? I did. [laughing] Explains a lot about how I turned out.

[writing on her back; draw out the next three lines as you're distracted by what you're doing:] Nice big letters. You know what my handwriting is like. I want people to be able to read it, and know what you are, what I think of you. Six little words, that's what Miss really thinks of you.

All done. [cap on] Now, I'm gonna snap a photo. With your phone, so only you will have access to it. Eventually. [camera phone sound] If you're a good girl for Miss, and you make her come, then I'll let you see it.

Let's get you out of those pants. Just slide them down your sexy legs.

What? No, don't apologize. So you haven't shaved them, so what? Baby, if I was put off by some body hair, I wouldn't get so worked up about that bush. Love that hair, baby. Love what it does to me. You know what it does to me. Give it to me, baby. Give me that honey. Yeah, right here. With your back against the wall. Just let me kiss up those thighs. [smooch, smooch] Kiss my way up to that honey.

[Oral sex! Preferably messy and enthusiastic, with lots of grunts and heavy breathing throughout the dialogue.] Get my face in that honey. Get that honey all over my face. Mmm, yes. Pull my hair. Pull my fucking hair. Rub my fucking face in it, baby. Rub my fucking face in it like I'm a slut. Call me a slut, baby. Call me a whore. Miss wants you to treat her like a fucking whore, just this once. Miss is your fucking whore. Here, let me hold your leg up. That's it, baby, come for me. [really intense oral sex noises!] Come for Miss. Oh, good girl!

That seemed like it was a big one. Yeah? See, I know what you need. I know how to give it to you. I remember. It hasn't been that long. And I remember that you get really sensitive down there after you come. So sensitive! That it hurts if I keep going.

[slow little licks] I'll stop if you tell me to stop. When you need me to stop. You just have to say the safe word.

[licking] This is torture, isn't it, sweetness? You think so, huh? [evil laugh] Baby, this is nothing. Not yet.

[licking more intensely] Yeah, that's a little harder to take, huh? You're whining a little louder, anyway. You should know better than that, pet. You know that it just encourages me. Just makes me want to get more of that honey all over my face.

[really dig in there] Oh, am I making you hurt? Am I making you mad? Good. I want you mad. See, sweetheart, this is just the golden rule: treat people like you want to be treated. This is how much I want you to hurt me. Hurt me as much as I'm hurting you, and I'll stop.

Ow! Ow, my hair, ow, ow, ow. Fuck, yes. Now we're cooking with gas. Yes, ma'am, I will get my pants down for you. Yeah, bend me over. Oh, yes, spank that fucking ass until it's raw. Make me count them.

[SPANK] One!

[SPANK] Two!

[SPANK] Three! Oh, Jesus, that hurts.

[SPANK] Four! Fuck, that hurts a lot.

No, I don't want you to stop. If I wanted you to stop, I would say the safe word. Keep at it, you lazy bitch. 

[SPANK] Five! Oh, geez, not that hard.

[SPANK] Six! I said not that hard, baby! But obviously, yes, give it to me harder.

[SPANK] Seven! Boy, I must've really pissed you off.

[SPANK] Eight! Yes, yes, yes.

[SPANK] Nine! Okay, just one more, please.

[SPANK] Ten!

Yes, I'm really close, baby. And I want something special from you. After the way I hurt your honey, I want you to hurt mine. I want you to slap my pussy. Let me spread my legs nice and wide for you. Let me hold her open. [wince] Jesus, it hurts to sit. Now, give it to me.

[SLAP!] Oh, fuck, oh Jesus, shit, shit, shit, that really fucking hurts. [swallow; whisper:] Do it again.

[SLAP!] God, baby, is that any way to treat your Miss?

[SLAP!] I'm sorry, yes, I'll keep my legs open for you. I'm sorry they snapped shut like that! Let me rub my clit for you a little. God, it hurts. My clit hurts. It hurts so good. I don't know if I'm gonna cry or if I'm gonna come, or both. Almost [heavy breath] almost there. Let me get right to the edge. Right to the fucking edge, then give it to me one more time. [moaning, breathing, rubbing that tender little button, building up to:] Now!

[SLAP!][nice long moany-screamy orgasm, followed by several haggard, heaving breaths as you come down from it]

Well, that was entirely wholesome. [laugh] So, I'm new to this, obviously we're both new to this, but I think we should talk about what the fuck just happened? But maybe I should hug you first? Yeah. [hug, soft tender lingering comforting smooches]

So. No bullshit. One hundred percent honesty. Here goes. I liked that. I liked being hurt by you. And. [nervous confession] I liked hurting you. But only. Only if you like being hurt. And I only want you to hurt me, if you like hurting me.

You do. So, we like hurting each other, and being hurt. And maybe that's fucked-up, or maybe that's okay? Maybe that's what we need? We were so afraid of hurting each other before that we just let things seethe, just kept bottling stuff up until it bubbled over and blew up. And, you know, it's hard. It's hard to have an argument. Most of the time, we get along so well, we click so well, that I know I don't want to sour it by picking at something until it unravels. I'd rather just let it go and enjoy how well we fit together.

And yeah, both of us have baggage we brought into the relationship to begin with; neither of us were ever made to feel like we were allowed to be angry, or to express it. So maybe this is what we need, a place just for us, where it's safe to be angry, safe to hurt and to be hurt. Because I do feel safe with you. I knew that you weren't going to actually hurt me. I mean, it did hurt - Jesus H. Christ my pussy really fucking stings right now - but it's not permanent.

Right. You hurt me, but didn't harm me. That's a good way to put it. You would never harm me, and I knew that, I've always known that, and that's why I felt safe with you. And I would never harm you, and you've always known that. [smooch]

So, we're doing this, then? Giving it another shot, you and me, back together and better than ever?

Oh, your phone. Sure. Here it is. What I wrote on your back. What I really think about you, six words in big blocky letters.

"Kind. Loving. Forgiving. Tough. Sweet. Good."

Well, yes, I am that sort of mushy girl, but I mean every word. You know that. [smooch] Thank you, baby.


End file.
